Ultimate Super Saiyan
by NebStorm
Summary: Corun is a Saiyan who was blasted to a new planet with no memory of who he is by Freeza, but he still remembers his name. Deera who is a sentient of the planet he is on teaches him martial arts and more importantly how to transform his body into an Ultimate. I do not own DBZ!
1. Chapter 1 Corun wakes

**Neb: So now we move to Corun the brother of Akorn from my Cyber Super Saiyan fic**

**Corun: He does not own DBZ  
**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content.**

The Ultimate Super Saiyan

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Corun and how he became an endangered species.

Ch. 1

A man with black spiky hair and Dark brown eyes woke up in a daze on the planet Mayo. He looked up at the dark night sky while he laid in the sand. A woman with white hair and pink eyes with little antlers on her head and pail skin was looking down on him. "Corun are you all right." The girl had a concerned look on her face when she saw his confusion toward the name he was called. "I assumed your name was Corun, because it is written on your write glove." Corun looked at the glove and smiled at finally knowing something about himself. "I don't remember who I am," Corun replied. "That's just great," She pouted, "After I just swam through the ocean to save you and gave you mouth to mouth I have to find out you can't remember who you are." "Who are you anyway," Corun asked. "Me? I am Deera one of the top ten martial artists of this planet. I'm the third best to be precise." Corun was astonished by this. "On the planet," he repeated. Deera smiled at his amazement. "Do you like martial arts?" Corun thought for a moment and answered "I would like to try it out." She smiled again all right then I will take you to my dojo. "Wow I have my first disciple," she squealed to herself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the dojo Corun prepared himself for his first challenge. Deera stood in front of him prepared to fight. "You're my first challenge, but you should have other disciples working for you." Deera smiled at Corun. "Well everyone usually learns the techniques from their parents or other relative. Except you don't have the luxury to learn from your parents, so be ready to prepare yourself." Deera moved in swinging a high kick at Corun. Corun blocked it on instinct, but that didn't stop a second faster kick to his chest. Corun was knocked back to the ground. He got back up now angry and started swinging punches at her. Deera avoided every punch and swung one of her own. Corun caught it and threw her with all his strength sending her flying into a wall. She bounced of the wall and flew at Corun forcing him into a defensive position. They both were now swinging punches and kicks at each other until Corun knocked Deera to the ground. Deera flip kicked Corun sending him flying to the ground and then she jumped on top of him and forced him into submission. "You're better at fighting than I thought," Deera complimented. Corun sat up when she got off him. "Not really I only relied on instinct during that fight," Corun replied. "Then I will just have to help you hone that instinct and help you transform into a powerful warrior," Deera preached.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corun learned all sorts of new techniques from Deera and as soon as he gained (or regained) control of his Ki he started coming up with his own techniques. After four months of learning from Deera they were ready to face each other again. "Don't hold anything back," demanded Corun. Deera shrugged then smiled. Deera charged her Ki and then transformed. Her small antlers became larger and she became taller. Her pink eyes began to glow as a green aura enveloped her body. Her white hair grew longer and her pail skin became darker. "So how do you like my transformation," Deera asked. Corun was stunned by this. "How did you do that," he asked. "It's a ritual that martial artists on my planet perform. First we drink from the sacred golden dragon bowl. Then we find true acceptance in ourselves." "What do you mean by true acceptance," Corun pressed. Deera put a finger on a pink mark that formed on her when she transformed. "This marking is for the acceptance of loss. I gained it along with my transformation when my parents died by the former ruler of the planet. His name was Darkon and he was a powerful force to be reckoned with. We hold a martial arts tournament every year to celebrate in honor all of the martial artists who died fighting him." Corun was now excited. "I want to join this tournament, when is it?" Deera smiled at his motivation and transformed back now that there was a more important thing. It is a month from now and if you want to stand a chance I think it is time you did the ritual.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All of the Mayons were glaring at Corun as he was walking through the temple of fighters. He followed Deera close behind, because a part of him was afraid and another part wanted them to attack, so he can end there miserable existence. Corun was even more afraid of that part. It has been talking to him in his sleep telling him to find a ship and then kill Deera and her race, but Corun wasn't going to allow that side of him to gain control. Deera helped him through agonizing nights were for some reason he coughed up blood and was filled with pain. His other side told him that it was the three moons of the planet all trying to transform him, but his body couldn't handle all of their strong pulls on him. Corun made his way to a gold bowl with a dragon engraved on it. Deera stepped over to a pitcher that looked the same, but not as old. She poured water from the pitcher into the bowl and handed it to Corun. Corun drank from the bowl and then put it back. Corun had performed the ritual and now all he needed was true acceptance to become Ultimate.


	2. Chapter 2 Kosen Fire!

**Neb: I do not own DBZ and I hope you enjoy the story!**

It was strange being in this place. People with antlers sticking out of their heads were all going around and participating in normal activities. The town Corun was in would seem normal if a human was in it minus it being full of aliens, but deep down, so much running around to do chores while children laughed and played by the water fountain. When Corun walked by two men practicing martial arts next to a dojo a smile crept on his face, as if that was what this town was missing. Was it wrong of him to enjoy violence so much or does he just love the sport. "hey you there," a man shouted. The man was big, muscular, had a goatee and was bald on his scalp. His antlers were a bit bigger than Deera's and his stench from training so hard made him smell like a dumpster in a community lot. "You didn't deserve to perform the ritual, because your just some week alien who isn't even worthy enough to lick the scum off the bottom of my shoe."

"Is that so, what's your rank on this planet," Corun grinned not affected by the man's quarrel with him. "The rank doesn't matter, I train with Prince himself, the second strongest fighter on this planet and soon to be first when the tournament hits," the man yelled. Corun didn't care about that, he's training with the third strongest and if Prince has a chance to be number one, surely so did Deera. After all she taught him that the top five were so close to the same level of power that they bounce back and fourth between each other being the strongest all the time. Except for number one, he fights every game as if his life and all those he cares about is on the line. "Who are you anyway," Corun asked. "None of your business," the man yelled and then stuck his tongue out childishly. "Moronic brute," Corun yawned as he turned away.

He ducked just then as a fist came flying at him and he retaliated with his own jab to the man's stomach. The man collapsed in an instant with terror on his face at how strong Corun is. "What do you lift for a living mountains," The man yelled. "Don't be stupid, if I lift those you would be flying through that wall over there," Corun laughed as he pointed at the Dojo's wall.

"Please don't hurt my dojo, I just had it fixed yesterday," a man smiled as he approached. Corun's eyes turned to him and saw a blond man with perfectly straight hair, white antlers, pail skin and looked kind of like you would confuse him for a girl with how smooth his skin looked. "I have no intention of hurting your dojo," Corun pointed out. "That's a relief," He smiled before turning towards the other man. "Dosher, I can't believe you let yourself get beat," He smiled. "Forgive me Prince," the man cried. "You insulted this...(was thinking immigrant, but decided that would be impolite to point out) gentleman for learning the ritual when you yourself have not learned Ultimate yet," Prince smiled.

"I don't need to transform in order to win," Corun spat. Prince's body tranceformed for a second before he jabbed his thumb into Corun's rib cage Causing Corun to fly back into the ground. "I would watch my mouth if I were you," Prince smiled. "On planet Mayo we have a saying. don't mess with the five," he grinned before leaving into his dojo with his students. "Dosher, you got your ass kicked," one man laughed. "Shut up Blitz," Dosher yelled before the door slammed shut and Corun laid in the dirt humiliated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You got your ass kicked by Pretty Prince," a tall man with tanned skin, black hair, and sunglasses laughed. "Shut the hell up Moose," Corun growled. Deera never took any apprentices besides Corun, but she allowed some martial artists to fight in her dojo. "I'm just saying, had he taken his fight seriously, you would be in the Med Center right now," Moose laughed. Corun growled as he gathered energy into his hand. "Hey Corun what are you doing," Moose asked. Corun looked at his hand in shock and saw a ball of light in it. "I'm not sure," Corun gulped. "Wow, you did that on instinct also," Moose gawked. "I think you have a secret weapon on the top ten if you can gather energy like that," he grinned. Corun pointed his energy blast at one of their exercising tools and fired obliterating the thing. Corun felt a bit of happiness in him when he blew away their equipment. "Dude, Deera is going to be pissed at you," Moose gawked. "I see you've learned energy projectiles," Deera gawked as she was standing at the door. "Deera," Moose freaked out. "Shut it Moose don't care about that right now," she shouted. "The top ten, and a few other fighters of this planet can use those two, but they can't draw energy as fast as you. Darkon was able to use energy projectiles he drew as fast as you also," she pointed out. "You mean the former dictator of this planet, how did he ever get beaten," Moose gawked.

"His son beat him, Staag," she went on. "He's the strongest on the planet and he had one Projectile move that was powerful enough to send someone into the sun, but enough of that, I'll teach you mine so Prince doesn't beat your ass so fast again," She decided. "Moose, please leave because this move is a secret technique only known by my former clan," she demanded, but with a kind voice. Moose shrugged and walked out leaving the two of them. "Put both of your hands balled into fists at each side of your body," she commanded while demonstrating. "Pull both your arms twelve inches back and lunge both hands forward revealing your palms and connecting your wrists." When she demonstrated that she shouted, "Kosen Fire!" The blast she fired blew a hole through her ceiling and went all the way to the atmosphere before vanishing. Deera looked completely wiped after that. "The longer you keep your hands back the more powerful the blast is, but be warned that timing is everything in a fight and remember you can't kill someone in the tournament otherwise you don't collect the prize money and you become trialed by the twelve elders and most likely you will go to jail." Corun nodded as he practiced his stance. "Both legs need to be firm on the ground, they are the roots of a tree that can't be budged," she explained. "Breath in and focus on your target, because if you miss it the enemy will get you before you recover. Also aim for the hole I already made, don't make anymore." Corun did everything he was told and waited six seconds before releasing his energy. "Kosen Fire," he shouted. The blast he fired was giant and flew past the atmosphere and went into space. When the dirt that gathered around him from his Ki build up went away the roof was completely gone and Deera's eyes were popping out of her head.

"You idiot, my roof is gone," she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 Ultimate Corun

**Neb: So how was that last chapter, what is Ultimate, well perhaps we'll find out. Like Super Saiyan, it requires feeling in order to transform, whether it is pain of loss or wanting to protect, a Super Saiyan is a need rather than a want. Ultimate however requires understanding yourself, their cannot be doubt of who you are, only with true acceptance can you achieve this form..  
**

**Corun: he does not own DBZ**

**Deera: review to your hearts content!**

"So all I have to do is accept who I am," Corun mumbled to himself as he was fixing Deera's roof. "I'm already able to use energy projectiles, but the strength _Prince_ had as he hit me with just one finger... is it possible if I don't transform it won't matter if I can destroy an asteroid from where I am standing, because the others only need physical strength to beat me. No, I can't give up, for some reason deep down I want to be the best," he shouted.

"Do you talk to yourself often," A man shouted from behind Corun. He expected it to be Moose who came back with more supplies for fixing the roof, but it was a man with long black thick hair, dark skin, brown antlers and wore blue shirt that had no sleeves and beige shorts. "Who are you," Corun replied rudely. "My name is Chitol," he replied while studying the roofs damages. "So Deera destroyed her roof like that," he asked curious. "No, I did," Corun replied. "Doubt that, you are a man of low standards," the man chuckled. Corun glared at him. "Do you have a rank or do you train under one of the five," he asked. "I am Chitol number eight," he smiled. "I trained under Staag two years ago before I learned Ultimate," he replied. "Staag, the first strongest,"Corun realized. "I broke off from his group though in order to become my own man," he grinned again. "Hey Chitol, get the hell out of here," Moose shouted as he ran over to help. "Men, take care of this moocher while I take care of the apprentice," he grinned darkly. "I'm not a moocher, I'm her friend," Moose shouted before two bigger guy charged at him. Moose used speed to his advantage in order to keep his guard up.

"An alien like you does not deserve to learn from one of the top ten let alone the top three," he shouted before transforming into this giant man with big black antlers huge muscles(Think Broly's size) and eye completely blank white. A marking of a red star with a blue crescent moon attached to it appeared on his head. He pointed at the blue moon. "This is the symbol of relaxed, when I accepted that I cannot stay relaxed all the time and helped take on Darkon I got this red star which means feisty to go with it," he laughed as Corun charged at him and kicked him in the sky. Corun gathered his energy blast and fired it which the man just dodged and then disappeared only to reappear behind Corun. He slammed his foot into Corun's back sending him into the ground as he kept his foot on Corun and buried him further. "Corun," Moose shouted with one of the giant men defeated and the other kicking Moose down as he turned his focus to Corun. "Moose," Corun yelled before getting buried further in the ground.

"Looks like this is endgame little alien," the man laughed. Corun watched as the two muscular giants were slamming their feet onto Moose causing him to cough up blood. "Why are you doing this," Corun yelled. "Because he is scum who helps aliens get comfortable on this planet," Chitol laughed. _"Kill him now,"_ a voice shouted at Corun inside his head. _"I-I can't, it's not right and besides I'll get trialed." "Killing a man who deserves it is justified, you know this Corun."_ Corun felt himself give in to his inner Saiyan as his friend was being stomped on. "Dammit you bastards, leave Moose alone," he shouted before his hair stood up spiky and his muscles grew out. His eyes turned green as an emerald Aura covered him and a Green triangle with a red circle around it appeared on his forehead. "Ultimate," he yelled as the ground around him tore and Chitol flew off of him as he released his Ki. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he roared as everything around him started flying around him as if pulled by a tornado. "How is he that powerful," Chitol yelled. "Sir which symbol is that," one of the men yelled. "I-I don't know, the red circle is Vengeance I think, but the triangle is new," he shouted back. "Kick their asses Corun," Moose shouted. Corun flew at them on Que and slammed his foot into one of Chitol's men sending him flying away. He kicked the next man and the man collapsed to the ground before he stomped his foot on him burying him alive. Chitol charged at him and they exchanged several blows with one another. "You cannot beat me, I'm in the top ten, I've beaten countless of other martial artist, my Ultimate form is superior," he shouted. Corun glared at him before slamming him up in the air and positioning himself to fire his blast. "Kosen Fire," he shouted as he fired his blast at Chitol. He didn't expect it to be so powerful, because it didn't have alot of time to charge, but his Ultimate charged it enough for him it sent Chitol flying far away. "No, No ,NOOOOOO," Chitol screamed as he was blown away. "I've got your back if you get trialed," Moose gawked as he saw the wipe out. "Thanks, are you a lawyer," Corun asked. "No, but I think we can find you one if we put our effort in to it," Moose replied as Chitol's subordinate got out of the grownd and ran away.

"Deera will be so mad dude," Moose laughed nervously...


End file.
